harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Chudley Cannons
|league=British and Irish Quidditch League |robes=Bright orange with their logo: two black Cs and a speeding cannonball |most glorious hour= |won championships=*League Cup (1892) (21 Total Times) |rivals= |players=*Manager: Ragmar DorkinsDaily Prophet Newsletters *Seeker: Galvin Gudgeon *Beater: Joey JenkinsHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Chaser: Dragomir GorgovitchHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows |first=''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' |latest=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |last= |cause= }} The Chudley Cannons are a British Quidditch team that played in the British and Irish Quidditch League. They wore bright orange robes, and their logo included two black Cs and a speeding cannonball. They have won the League Cup twenty-one times, the last time in 1892; many consider their glory days to be over. There is a Chudley Cannons Fan Club. Motto The club motto was "We shall fart on people head but voldy wont smell us as he has no nose!" until 1972, when it was changed to "Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best". History 1753 Chudley Cannons is founded. 1892 The Chudley Cannons won the League for the last time. 1931 The Cannons won the Josef Wronski Award for Excellent Pitch Skills. 1972 The team changed their official motto. 1992 In August the Cannons were ninth in the League.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Chapter 3, "The Burrow") 1998 .]] The Appleby Arrows defeated the Chudley Cannons in the summer, aided by a pathetic performance by Cannon's Seeker Galvin Gudgeon. The Cannons were at the bottom of the table on 31 July.Daily Prophet Newsletters 1999 The Chudley Cannons broke a sixteen-game losing streak by drawing with the Caerphilly Catapults. On 8 February they languished bottom of the League with 230 points. The Cannons narrowly defeated Wigtown Wanderers in Bodmin Moor. On 1 June the Falmouth Falcons were the team at the bottom of the League. The Cannons then defeated the Falcons in Exmoor, keeping the Falcons in bottom place. The shock of the victory caused the Cannons' manager Ragmar Dorkins to collapse. On 1 October the Chudley Cannons were in eleventh place in the League.Daily Prophet Newsletters Squads Behind the scenes *They are Ron Weasley's favourite team. The bedspread, walls, and ceiling of his room at the Burrow were all decorated in a "violent shade of orange", and posters of the team's players covered nearly every inch of the walls. *J. K. Rowling, when asked if the Chudley Cannons would ever win a game, replied that "they'd need to replace the entire team and down several cauldrons of Felix Felicis." *In the 8 February 1999 edition of the Daily Prophet, 'Chudley Cannon memorabilia - fan making "clean break"', is an advertisement in the 'For Sale' section.Daily Prophet Newsletters Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' Notes and references Category:Quidditch teams